


Все любят Джейса (на самом деле -нет)

by herat



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, romcom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Алек никогда не завидовал приемному брату. Пока в того не влюбился Магнус Бейн.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Просто минутка юмора, которая не давала мне спать, не дописавшись. Никакой эмоциональной нагрузки и глубокого смысла.

  
\- Раз уж я теперь в сестринстве, - весело похвасталась Изабель, - то могла бы замолвить за тебя словечко.   
\- Заманчивая перспектива, вот только я без ума от твоего красавчика-брата, - в тон ей признался Магнус.  
И у Алека, застывшего в комнате за тоненькой стенкой, внутри определенно что-то оборвалось.   
Что бы ни думали окружающие, ни черта не знавшие о братьях Лайтвудах, никогда в своей жизни он не завидовал Джейсу. Ровно до этого момента. Магнус Бейн безраздельно властвовал в его мыслях и, чего уж скрывать, самых жарких снах вот уже целый год. За это время из незнакомцев, делящих этаж в студенческом общежитии, они превратились в хороших друзей. Но Джейс с его неиссякаемой энергией, с его легким характером, с его ангельской внешностью, не прикладывая усилий, сумел добиться гораздо большего. И впервые в жизни Алека обожгла неприглядная зависть.   
Конечно, ее тут же подмяло под себя искреннее сочувствие к Магнусу, ведь в заветном списке брата числились только девушки, и чувствам Бейна суждено было остаться без ответа. Но - вот ведь совпадение! - тем же вечером Джейс, неловко помявшись посреди их общей комнаты, завел разговор о том, как Алеку удалось разобраться со своей ориентацией.  
И где-то отсюда все пошло по... все пошло к чертям.  
  
  
\- Еще один вечер с Джейсом Вейландом, и я начну брать заложников! - объявил Магнус, драматично хлопнув дверью.   
Первое время Саймон откладывал книгу/ставил игру на паузу/отрывался от телефона и внимательно слушал неиссякаемый список претензий эксцентичного соседа, но после полутора месяца жалоб он просто закрывал глаза и слушал шум воображаемого водопада. В конце концов, все недостатки Вейланда сводились к одному: ослепительно красивый, умный, добрый, чуткий, остроумный и дальше по списку Александр был от него без ума.... Фу!   
В общем, Магнус сох по старшему Лайтвуду с самого начала учебы, и вроде бы у них все складывалось неплохо. Медленно, очень, очень медленно, но неплохо. Как вдруг по какой-то неведомой причине Алек начал повсюду таскать с собой Джейса. В смысле - туда, куда не таскал раньше: на встречи с Магнусом. И после дюжины хвалебных од приемному брату Бейн понял, что у него попросту нет ни единого шанса. Сердце Алека было занято другим.   
Вот такая печальная история о неслучившемся инцесте, от которой Саймона после полутора месяцев уже почти перестало выворачивать наизнанку. В смысле... конечно, бедный Магнус. Еще более бедный Алек. И все-таки... Фуууу!  
  
  
А потом Изабель выполнила свою угрозу и замолвила словечко перед одной из новых сестер. Только за приемного брата. И уже спустя две недели Клери Фрей и Джейс Вейланд из отдельных разумных личностей превратились в монстуозный Клейс. Знаете, в одну из тех ужасно-сладких парочек, которые вдруг начинают говорить о себе во множественном числе и круглые сутки готовы причинять окружающим добро? И все это не переставая целоваться?   
В общем, Джейс не сразу заметил, что брат на него злится. А когда заметил, долго не мог понять, что с этим делать. И в итоге учинил допрос прямо посреди их традиционных посиделок небольшой, сложившейся за год учебы компанией.   
\- Что с тобой в последнее время происходит?   
\- А как там твоей кризис сексуальности? - не сдержался Алек.  
Не то, чтобы он любил стирать грязное белье на людях. Даже в их узком, почти семейном кругу. Но крутить роман на глазах у бедного Магнуса после того разговора было просто отвратительно со стороны брата! И казалось бы, упрек принес свои плоды. Джейс мгновенно стушевался и даже покраснел местами, чего с ним отродясь не бывало. Но вот то, что случилось дальше, оказалось полной неожиданностью:   
\- На самом деле... А, к черту, я с самого начала знал, что этот дурацкий план не сработает! На самом деле Саймон меня отшил, и Клери придумала весь этот показушный роман, чтобы заставить его приревновать.  
\- Эй! - оскорбилась Клери, которая вложила в свой план сердце, душу и немалую долю актерского таланта. - В кино всегда работало!  
\- Саймона? - переспросил Алек. - А как же Магнус?   
\- А при чем тут Магнус?   
\- При том, что он влюблен в тебя, идиот!   
\- Я влюблен в Джейса?!!! - удивился Бейн. - Без обид, блондинка.  
\- Да куда уж мне.  
\- Ты сказал Иззи, что без ума от ее брата, - напомнил Алек. За что получил красноречивый взгляд, демонстрирующий весьма нелестное мнение об его интеллектуальных способностях. А потому уточнил: - _Красавчика-брата_.  
Магнус очень старался не моргать, чтобы не сбить эффект. И до Лайтвуда наконец-то дошло!   
Ну, или так, или его лицо безо всякой причины вдруг расплылось в блаженной улыбке.   
\- Так вот почему ты вдруг начал таскать его на каждую встречу?   
\- И таким образом Магнус пытается спросить, не влюблен ли _ты_ в Джейса? - на всякий случай уточнил Саймон.   
Он как-никак был заинтересованным лицом в этой любовной драме. Потому что водопады уже не спасали.   
\- В Джейса?!!! Без обид, старик.   
\- Разумеется.   
В следующую минуту Лидия резво соскочила с дивана, чтобы ненароком не оказаться третьей-лишней. Потому что "лавина страсти" обрушившаяся на счастливых влюбленных, не знала дорог и границ. Не говоря уже о чувстве стыда.   
\- Мы... мы, пожалуй... - бормотал Алек в перерывах между поцелуями.  
\- Да, нам надо... - вторил ему Магнус, утягивая их обоих в направлении входной двери.   
\- Презервативы в нижнем ящике!   
  
  
\- Итак, выходит, что на самом деле никто не влюблен в Джейса, - подытожила Лидия, устраиваясь на подлокотнике кресла Иззи.  
\- Ну.... - смущенно протянул Саймон, - если кто-то все же должен... 


End file.
